Naruto en el Planeta de los Simios
by GoldenShioN
Summary: Soror un mundo lleno de misterios y aventuras, un mundo que para Naruto seria su nuevo hogar


**_Mis estimados leyentes, aquí les traigo este proyecto se llama "Naruto en el Planeta de los Simios"._**

 ** _Si tengo errores ortográficos, si me equivoco de las ubicaciones y de los personajes, pues hagan mención de ellos para que yo pueda corregirlos y de igual forma mejorar los siguientes capítulos en un futuro._**

"Ya veo con que así" **HABLANDO**

*Ya veo con que así* **PENSAMIENTOS**.

 _"Ya veo, con que así"_ **ESENA RETROSPECTIVA**

 _"Ya veo, con que así"_ **Diferente Idioma.**

* * *

 **SIGUIENDO EL PROTOCOLO QUEDAMOS CON QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO Y LA NOVELA EL PLANETA DE LOS SIMIOS SON PROPIEDAD DE FRANKLIN SCHAFFNER, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

* * *

Fue el año 2500 inicio del viaje de la nave cósmica Kitsune, donde tres pasajeros daban inicio el arriesgado paso de investigación de mundos de otros sistemas, el primero era el Profesor Antelle de 65 años, un gran científico de renombre mundial y quien comprometió su gran fortuna en el viaje, el segundo era Ulysse Merou un joven periodista de 27 años que se hizo buen amigo del anciano profesor y el tercero era un adolecente de 15 años llamado Naruto Uzumaki considerando un nieto para profesor.

"Profesor está seguro de ir ahí" Pregunto confundido Ulysse Merou.

Para sorpresa del periodista el Profesor quería ir hacia la estrella Betelgeuse, eso era casi trecientos años luz, era imposible que lleguen en dos años como el profesor había predicho para el viaje.

Una sonrisa apareció en el viejo rostro del Profesor "Se lo que estás pensando, pero créeme que si llegaremos en dos años, modifique esta nave para viajar 50 veces más rápido cualquier nave en la tierra".

"¿Modifico? No digas tonterías viejo rabo verde" Mascullo cansada una voz recién llegada.

Cuando los dos ocupantes dirigieron su mirada hacia el nuevo ocupante, vieron al más joven de la tripulación llegar con un plato de comida, sin embargo su rostro denotaba bastante cansancio e incluso podían ver grandes ojeras en su rotro.

"Yo fui quien la modifico cuando escuche de tu tontería de viaje" Replico en joven rubio.

"Tontería de viaje mocoso entonces porque diablos estas aquí" Murmuro el Profesor con una marca de enojo en su frente.

Naruto miro al aciano como si fuera el hombre más estúpido del mundo algo que casi hizo reír a Ulysse, considerando el hecho que el Profesor era si no el más aclamado científico de la era actual.

"Si te da un paro cardíaco a medio camino quien crees que traería tu cuerpo de regreso anciano" Explico con una sonrisa burlesca hacia el anciano.

"Mocoso un día de estos de pateare el culo lo prometo" Espetó el anciano.

"Como si pudieras lazar una patada" Dijo riendo el rubio.

"Estúpido por eso tengo este bastón"

Soltando un suspiro el periodista solo negó la cabeza, esas discusiones habían pasado desde que se subió a la nave.

"Dejando fuera este pleito no han respondido ¿Porque Betelgeuse?"

Mirándose tanto el anciano como el adolescente asintieron con la cabeza.

"Por esto" Dijo el profesor una vez que saca una imagen de un planeta.

Mirando con la ceja levantada Ulysse no llego a entender.

"Ese planeta los llamamos Soror, tiene un 90% de probabilidades que sea como la Tierra" Explico Naruto.

"Esta seguros" Comento el periodista.

"Si" Respondió afirmativamente el Profesor.

"Sabes modifique esta nave y ahora puede viajar 50 veces más rápido que la nave más veloz de la tierra, lo que no sabes es que hace un año también modifique un telescopio para poder observar planetas que con nuestra tecnología actual no puedes, tanto fue que se nos fue posible encontrar este planeta, con todas las características de nuestro mundo" Explico tranquilamente Naruto.

"Pero acaso no ya habían encontrado un planeta similar al nuestro a tan solo 18 años luz e incluso ya se envió la nave cósmica Oberon para esa misión" Dijo Ulysse confusamente.

Negando con la cabeza el Profesor comento tranquilamente "Van a fallar, al planeta al que van no es habitable, de acuerdo con nuestros datos lo que ellos consideraron de forma equivocada como corteza terrestre a un líquido denso de Nitrógeno y Azufre por lo que le da cierta colorida terrestre y lo que es considerado como agua no es más que lava azul debido a los compuestos químicos del lugar y la presión".

"Es debido a la potencia del telescopio que no fueron capaces de diferenciar el compuesto del planeta, algo que nosotros si poseemos y nos puede asegurar un planeta habitable" Comento sorbiendo su taza de ramen el rubio.

"Oh" Murmuro el periodista mirado fijamente la meza en contemplación.

"Por cierto Naruto las capsulas están listas" Pregunto el Antelle.

"Ya" Dijo Naruto con un gran bostezo de cansancio.

"Estas bien, mocoso" Dijo preocupado el Profesor

"Solo un poco cansado" Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Aun no puedes dormir?" Pregunto Antelle sabiendo perfectamente de su insomnio.

"Si cada vez me cuesta mayor trabajo hacerlo" Dijo el rubio con una mueca.

Levantándose de la mesa llego hasta la cocina donde saco un frasco y se lo lanzo al adolescente "Ten"

"¿Qué son?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Unas píldoras que hace poco logre confeccionar, inhiben tus instintos" Explico el Profesor "Son treinta píldoras, además aquí hay dos frascos más, no te preocupes por su caducidad estimo que tienes como mínimo 5 años por lo que no abra problemas más adelante, también una vez que lleguemos al planeta creare más".

Mirando al joven cansado el periodista no podía negar que se miraba como una mierda, el sabía que Naruto padecía una enfermedad pero no sabía a qué tal punto era.

"Me perdí de algo" Dijo vergonzosamente el Ulysse intentando agregarse a la plática.

"De casi nada" Murmuro Naruto intentando no hablar sobre lo que le pasaba mientras miraba el frasco.

"Naruto" Reprocho el Profesor al joven.

Mirando al joven Ulysse sabía que Naruto no hablaba mucho de eso con nadie excepto el profesor sin embargo una parte de el como periodista le instigaba en indagar "Has estado bastante mal durante cuatro años Naruto puede ser peligroso".

Suspirando Naruto miro hacia Ulysse, el rubio ya conocía al hombre y gano su confianza pero realmente le costaba trabajo hablar sobre lo que le pasaba.

"Naruto se que no te gusta hablar de eso, pero tienes que en algún momento dejar salir todo muchacho, y ahora con mayor razón, Ulysse va a estar con nosotros durante este viaje" Dijo el Profesor mirando con tranquilidad al joven.

"Bien, bien" Murmuro Naruto "No lo diré dos veces Ulysse así que pon atención, que sabes de la empresa Root"

"No mucho, solo que hace diez años antes de declararse en banca rota le encontraron pruebas por rapto de jóvenes en todo el mundo" Comento el periodista.

"Ya veo, es cierto que raptaron muchos niños pero lo que no sabes es por la razones que lo hacían y que yo fui uno de esos niños.

Ganando la atención del periodista Naruto empezó a explicar su pasado, desde su rapto cuando era un bebe, los experimentos que le hacían y hasta su llegada con el Profesor.

"Estas diciendo que ellos experimentaban con gen animal en niños" Exclamo en shock el periodista.

"Si, y para tu información tuvieron éxito en crear no solo un humano híbrido mejorado si no que fueron tres, uno de ellos soy yo, vez mis marcas en mi rostro en forma de bigotes fueron, estos fueron causa de la experimentación al igual que mis colmillos alargados" Dijo Naruto mostrando tanto sus mejillas y colmillos al periodista, ya que este siempre lo había visto con una máscara negra de algodón que cubría una parte de su rostro para sorpresa de este último.

El periodista murmuraba una y otra vez por eso "Pero porque no salió en las noticias eso"

"Que crees que pasaría si se supiera esto" Cuestiono el Profesor.

Solo para recibir un estremecimiento del periodista en respuesta.

"Exacto" Asintió al ver la reacción del hombre.

"Dijiste que fueron tres, que fue lo que paso con los otros dos" Pregunto Ulysse.

Negando con la cabeza respondió "No lo sé, cuando escape no estaba en mis cinco sentidos" Murmuro.

"¿Eh?"

"Cuando encontré al mocoso, solo tenía 5 años y era un completo salvaje, no hablaba solo guiña, se trasladaba en cuatro patas e incluso cuando lo vi comía directamente la carne cruda a tal punto que la carne estaba podrida" Comento Antelle.

"Solo me entere que había otros dos como yo cuando investigamos privadamente, sin embargo su paradero era desconocido" Comento.

"Ya veo, entonces eso te está afectando ahora" Comento una vez que vio el pálido y algo demacrado rostro del chico.

"Algo así, debido a que mezclaron genes de los lobos, perros y zorros, mis sentidos son por mucho superiores a un humano común, pero como todo tienes sus inconvenientes, por ejemplo mis oídos los aisló de varios sonidos con ciertos objetos que obstruyen gran parte de los fuertes sonidos, otra cosa es debido a eso mi cuerpo sufre algunos momentos donde mi instinto animal surge, por lo que es un problema para" Explico Naruto.

"Oh, pero eso en que te afecto para que estés así" Comento confundido Ulysse solo para escuchar el murmuro inentendible del joven.

"Ulysse imagina que vas por la calle y vez una hermosa mujer, esa mujer está en su mejor día fértil, ahora imagina que eres como un humano canino en pleno crecimiento sexual cuando pasa eso, que crees que harías una vez que la mujer se te hacer a ti" Dijo el profesor intentando suprimir su risa.

"Eso significa que" Expreso sorprendido mirando al rubio completamente sonrojado.

"Así es, ligeramente se le lanzaría para tener sexo con ella, este chico debido a eso y considerando que hay varias mujeres en el laboratorio esta frustrado sexualmente, la única razón por lo que no ha hecho es por su fuerte capacidad física y mental para no caer a sus instintos" Comento mientas se encogía en hombros.

"Eso es sorprendente, yo dudo que pueda aguantar tanto si fuera así" Dijo el periodista negando con la cabeza "Sin embargo no puedes solo masturbarte para quitarte las ganas" Expreso confuso.

"YA LO HICE Y NO ME FUNCIONO" Grito Naruto sin darse cuenta, para sorpresa del periodista y burla del profesor.

"AH MALDICIÓN" Volvió a gritar al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

"Tampoco funcionan los medicamentos para calmarlo debido a su cambio genético, incluso yo tarde tres años para crear unas píldoras y solo duran 23 a 24 horas para calmarlo" Comento el Profesor mientras miraba al joven con una nube deprimida en su cabeza.

"Supongo que es un verdadero inconveniente" Murmuro Ulysse.

18 DÍAS DESPUÉS

"Como vas Naruto" Pregunto el profesor.

"Un 80%, ha sido complicado, mientras mayor sea la distancia mayor es la dificultad" Explicó Naruto.

"No dijiste que lo terminaría en estos días" Pregunto el profesor.

"Lo sé, pero desafortunadamente apareció un agujero negro cerca de Soror expulsando bastante materia, por lo que necesito nuevos estudios para que no haya ningún accidente hasta llegar al planeta" Respondió el rubio.

"¿Y porque no simplemente despertar antes de entrar en esa zona peligrosa?" Cuestiono Ulysse.

El profesor negó con la cabeza "Las capsulas de preservación no se abren hasta haber pasado dos años, se hicieron específicamente para este viaje"

"Si ya te diste cuenta tu cuerpo está sufriendo cambios debido al viaje, mareos, dolor de cabeza y otros síntomas, por eso las capsulas tardan dos años en abrirse una vez dentro, te mantiene en una forma óptima para cuando despiertes, eso lo vas a necesitar una vez que aterricen en el planeta" Explico el joven.

"ya veo"

"Ustedes entren primero a las capsulas" Dijo tranquilamente el rubio.

"Estas seguro Naruto, no dices que afecta al cuerpo el viaje" Expreso con un ceño fruncido el periodista, solo para recibir una ceja levantada como diciendo a quien le estaba diciendo eso.

"Cierto lo olvide" Murmuro avergonzado "Humano genéticamente modificado, con problemas de frustración sexual".

"Enserio tenías que agregar eso ultimo" Dijo Naruto con una mueca de enfado provocando risas de sus otros dos acompañantes.

1 MES DESPUÉS

"Por fin" Dijo con un suspiró "Es tiempo de descansar dijo mientras miraba al vacío.

Caminando lentamente por el silencioso pasillo paso por cuatro capsulas donde estaban el Profesor, Ulysse y el chimpancé Héctor, dejando únicamente vacía la suya.

"Nos vemos en Soror" Murmuro Naruto con una sonrisa.


End file.
